


History Restored (aka Tony Stark Accidentally Owns The History of AVALANCHE)

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: That's Just Life [15]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AVALANCHE Doesn't Trust S.H.I.E.L.D., AVALANCHE Meets The Avengers, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Ancient History, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: In a New York City museum, there lies a book that AVALANCHE once held. It's very dear to three members in particular.Too bad Tony Stark doesn't even realize what he ownsDay 7 of FFVII Rarepair Week: Free Day





	History Restored (aka Tony Stark Accidentally Owns The History of AVALANCHE)

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the Muses enjoy the combination of universes cause that's what you're getting for the last day! 
> 
> Hope you folks had as much fun as I had for the week! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

It starts with a viral list someone posts online that makes it's way to Facebook. 

The title is, ostensibly, _'Ten Of The Weirdest Things That Tony Stark Owns that You Never Will.'_

The picture is some Pollock painting but when Vincent clicks the article while drinking his morning beverage, the first thing he sees is a book so familiar, he sprays his tea out of shock. His reflexes keep his phone from getting wet but the damage is done, even as Vincent uses napkins to wipe up his mess. 

"Are you alright, Mr. Valentine?" Ms. Pang asks as she helps him dab at his table in the Stark employee lounge. 

Vincent clears his throat with another sip of tea and sets his phone on the chair next to him. "I saw something... surprising, is all, Ms. Pang. Mr. Stark apparently owns a Valentine family heirloom that was lost many, many years ago." 

"Oh! That would be surprising, yes." Ms. Pang pats him on the arm and goes to join her assistant Ms. An for brunch. 

He sends a joint text to Cloud and Tifa, under their numbers of 'Storm' and 'Teef'. 

**_Vincent: Stark has our book_**

**Storm: He WHAT**

_Teef: By our book you mean...?_

**_Vincent: that book, yes_**

**Storm: Hmmm**

_Teef: where did he find it???_

**_Vincent: I haven't read that far_ **

**_Vincent: it's an article_ **

**_Vincent: Just saw the cover_ **

**Storm: Read the rest, I guess?**

_Teef: mm, let us know, ok?_

**_Vincent: will do <3_**

He sighs as he switches back to the article and scrolls further down. 

'Item 10 on our list is a book so old it makes our grandmas look young. The museum it's in carbon-dated it and have run every test known to man on it but the book is still impossibly old. The language in it has no comparable translation point but some historians have compared it to early Germanic languages. Mr. Stark is currently letting the museum borrow it but will remove it at an agreed-upon future point...' 

**_Vincent: No word on how he came by it_ **

**_Vincent: Though it does list the museum_ **

**_Vincent: that it's in_ **

**Storm: Ugh, another museum?**

_Teef: it's not even your best penmanship_

_Teef: u perfectionist_

* * *

They visit, all three of them, to look at the book with it's preserved ink. Vincent glances at the margins and, sure enough, there's his note that he wrote millennia ago in red ink. 

'I'll be out hunting. Are there any parts you need or am I doing a general Western haul for the local Eastern hunters?' 

'Bring me back a Nibel wolf pelt? I've been meaning to write down Nibelheim's real traditions for that ShinRa-made town.' in blue underneath. 

'If you can find it... A Nibel-weiss flower? I've been meaning to press some flowers for potions.' in maroon above his question. 

He chuckles softly at the sight of a faded maroon grocery list for the bar, a half-written reminder that trails off in blue because Vincent was kissing the hell out Cloud after a successful hunt and a similar one in red that trails because Tifa was in the mood to frazzle Vincent. 

"Interested in the book?" The guide standing next to it asks, looking hopefully at the three of them. 

"It looks a lot like a family heirloom, is all." Vincent smoothly says, his fingers flexing briefly to suppress an itch to turn the ancient page. "We... came across an article." 

"Oh! That one about Tony Stark, right?" 

"Mm." 

"We're working on it and it's incredible, even if we can't decipher the language it's written in." The guide enthusases. 

"I see." The shorter his answers get, the more the guide smiles. 

"Enjoy the book, folks." 

«Finally. I don't like to be rude if I can help it but that was more than a little ridiculous.» he sighs in Wutainese, tilting his head to look at the pages some more. «Didn't we use Levikron skin? Holds up remarkably well.»

«Levikron and the ink was from the Ghosts still left in Edge. They're not going to find a comparable language because Nibel's a subset of a subset language. The souces are all long gone. The only ones left are the pens we still have tucked into our inventory.» Cloud adds with faint amusement. 

«Says you,» Tifa counters with a snort. «I kept as much of it as I could. I've got it still in my inventory and then some for book binding materials. We could, I suppose, leave some raw materials.» She checks her fingernails with a bored expression before both Cloud and Vincent start laughing. 

«Trust Tifa to have thought ahead of us, the ones who should be better at it.» Cloud says after a good, long laugh. 

«I do have some materials left but they're in even rawer form than Tifa's and the Pheonix Downs should work on everything but to inflict-erm-introduce them to this new place would be cruel and unusual punishment.» Vincent offers. 

«On which thing?» Cloud prods with a wry grin. 

«The present. Those monsters were nothing to sniff at back when I was a baby non-enhanced Turk.» Vincent replies even as he wraps his arms around Tifa and Cloud. 

«You're the fastest. If I give you a bag, will you drop it off for me?» Tifa asks sweetly. 

«For you, beloved, anything.» Vincent agrees with a smile. He presses a kiss to her temple and then does the same for Cloud, «Anything you want to share?»

«You still have that translation?» comes the absentminded reply. 

«I carry both.»

«Hmm. We'll have to check if it reads like English before we give it to them.» Cloud grumbles but he's smiling too.

* * *

Vincent runs through security and the remaining crowd to deposit the translation and the materials Tifa wants him to drop off, topping it with a note. 

_'Our book was meant to be enjoyed by everyone, once upon a time. Within the bag are the materials used to make it, a translation and a small request to make it available to the public once you're done reading it. If you have any questions, please contact Iron Man for AVALANCHE's number._

_Regards,_

_Gunslinger, Melee Magician and SOLDIER of AVALANCHE_

_P.S. Gunslinger is the translator for the original and has made it as faithful as he can. The history is a biased one, true, but it is what remains.'_

* * *

The news is in uproar about it less than twenty-four hours later. 

""We thank AVALANCHE for their immense help with the book that has been a part of the museum for nearly a decade. Our thanks to Gunslinger especially for offering a translation in English and in Japanese, though he calls them something else in the texts themselves."" 

"You didn't give them our copies, right?" Cloud asks as he nuzzles into Vincent's bare shoulder. 

"Mm, no, those are for us. I typed it out and wrote the notes in the margins, same as the book, with ballpoint pen ink in the same colors. There were two... Aerith and Zack wrote in the original. I faithfully recreated them in the texts I gave but it's funny how Common and Wutainese survive in slightly different forms even if Nibel did not in the long run." Vincent murmurs. 

"'Recreated them?'" Tifa yawns as she cuddles on his other side. 

"They were glittery. It was a hassle trying to pick out the right glitter gel pens." He grumbles. "They couldn't have written it in matte ink, no, had to be special." 

"Oh Ramuh, don't tell me you were scowling while you bought the pens..." Tifa murmurs. 

"No. Marlene bought them and gave me the two I needed outside of the store in the car." Vincent admits. 

"... I always did love Marlene." Tifa chuckles softly, "I'm glad that some things stay the same." 

"Me too," he says and curls his arms around them just a little tighter.

* * *

The burner phone they gave Stark rings loudly while they're training in an abandoned lot in hand-to-hand with Tifa (he's _still_ rusty and he doesn't like it). 

"Gunslinger speaking," he says. 

""That museum has like, a million questions, can you please make your way down or whatever? They want to talk to you and Melee and SOLDIER too but that's up to you three."" Stark grumbles over the phone. ""Why did you give me this number anyway? Cap's the one you want."" 

"I don't trust S.H.I.E.L.D. and neither do you." He says simply and Stark clears his throat at that. "You're lucky you have a contact number at all, frankly, because if I had my way, you'd have to write AVALANCHE in the the sky to grab our attention." 

Vincent hangs up before the call can be triangulated and disables the phone temporarily with a Barrier cast around it.

* * *

They arrive ten minutes later, all three of them in full gear but sans weaponry. 

Vincent's gauntlet sets off the alarm and security is eyeing the claw-tips when Stark comes out. "Do you need that?" 

"Seeing as it's a prosthetic, I should certainly hope so." Vincent snorts dryly. "I can't move my lower left arm without it and it doesn't come off." 

"Oh shoo, shoo, go back to staring at other people; like me." Stark waves off security and that, if nothing else, raises Vincent's respect of the man. "How does it work?" 

"Mechanics inside help me move my fingers and my wrist. They're too damaged to function otherwise." Vincent tells him flatly. "The engineer for it has long since passed and the diagrams lost." 

"Oh." Stark's expression darkens briefly but lightens again as they walk. "How fast can you move?" 

"We're not really sure. We didn't have the measuring tools back then and well, who cares when you can avoid your enemy who moves equally as fast?" Cloud says with a shrug. "We were moving at what passes for half-speed in the Battle, if you're curious." 

The museum staff greets them pleasantly enough and then it gets intense on the questions. 

"What is a Levikron?" Vincent draws one from memory in pen, listing off status and level as a habit. "What is that?" 

"... It's level? Depending on the level, they were either stronger or weaker to take on. I gave you the average one." Vincent shrugs. "It's not like monsters are a concern when your level is high like ours. We could take on the level 50s without so much as a scratch, before the world changed and we changed with it." 

"... May we ask what yours is?" 

"More than 90, last I checked. SOLDIER and Melee were 89 and 83 respectively but both have gotten stronger so it's probably more for both now? Like I said, once you hit a certain level, everything is easy." Vincent replies. 

"Ah." 

"If you need me to illustrate the monsters, I can. Please keep in mind that I'll likely give you the average for each; females tended to be stronger to defend their young." 

"Monsters??" 

"That's what they are," Cloud interjects as Tifa talks with another historian.

* * *

The museum eventually complies a book out of what they're willing to share and labels it _The History of Gaia._

Cloud gleefully takes credit for the monster descriptions and they do end up pulling on the rest of AVALANCHE for maps and experience in other areas. 

Each of them signs the book when presented a copy by the public when they help the Avengers. 

The best part, Vincent thinks, are the forums that spring up to argue about the three most common inks in the margins, debating whether or not they're dating, either in the past or the present. 

Only one person ends up being brave enough to ask, a woman with a bandage over her nose that gives her name as Hawkeye, "Are you dating someone in AVALANCHE?" 

"Impressive. I'm dating two other members," Vincent applauds her guts and rewards her with the truth. "Melee and SOLDIER. Before you ask, it's past and present." 

"I fucking _knew_ it." She crows at a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> I've got a Tumblr (bamfcoyotetango) if you wanna come yell about ClotiVin or Clarret or uh, basically anything to do with FFVII!


End file.
